MUD FIGHT
by special1991
Summary: Hinata taking the piss out of sakara and a little fight is the result.


_**MUD - FIGHT**_

Hinata was sitting in her room on her bed, with tenten and ino on the cushions on the floor in front of her, next to hinata on the bed leaning on the wall was sasuke.

He was listening to music with one headphone out of his ear so he can still hear the convocation that the girls were having, when all of a sudden there was a high pitch shout " NARUTOOO" this made everyone in the room go silent sasuke even turned of his music.

The shouting continued and it was getting on everyone's nerves but especially sasuke and hinatas, yes hinata all the time she spent with sasuke some of him rubbed off.

Eventually hinata and sasuke at the same time jumped of the bed and ran for the window and shouted at the same time "SHUT UP SAKARA! YOUR GIVING ME A HEADACHE" this made sakara shut up and ino and tenten giggle.

When hinata and sasuke walked away and sat back down sakara shouted "MAKE ME" this got hinata even more angry "oh i have a better idea" hinata said to herself but everyone else herd hinata ran to her closet and started rooting threw it "found it" hinata announced to everyone, "fond what?" tenten and ino asked then hinata palled sakara 's old red ninja outfits "she left this hear once" was her explanation to there confused faces.

Hinata then ran into her changing room with some scissors and needle and thread also she took in her ninja head band and boots as wall as here pouch.

After about 10 minuets of work hinata came out and got a mirror and her hear brush then went back in, there were a few bangs and the faint shouting of sakara then hinata walked out wearing her ninja boots and a modified version of sakara's old ninja outfit the black shorts that sakara wore under the dress were shorter she had here pouch round here right thie, the dress was cut in two the bottom half of the dress was made into skirt but was cut rely short and the top half of the dress was only covering just below her breasts but you could still clearly see the symbol on the back, hinata also had her ninja gloves on and her hair which she had grown out was brushed state with the bangs round her face, her head band was put up on her head like sakara wearers hers and she was wearing way too much make up like sakara the first thing she said was "ta da ".

Everyone in the room just stared shocked until ino asked a simple "what now?"

Hinata turnd and walked to her window and look out were she saw sakara still shouting at naruto, with one jump she flew out the window and into the streets below,everyone in her room ran to the window to watch.

Hinata walked up to a surprised sakara and naruto, "what do you think you are doing?" sakara demanded

"I'm having some fun that will wind you up" hinata replied

then hinata started doing stupid poses and started talking a lode of rubbish wile doing so.

"oh look at me Im sakara give me your attention because Im a loud bitch, oh help i've got a flat chest" hinata said in a loud squeaky voice imitating sakara.

this made everyone laugh but only made sakara mad " STOP IT" she shouted

" oh help me i cant fight i need to be saved, and my hair is a birds nest"

sakara was getting seriously ticked but even though hinata could see sakara getting really annoyed she carried on.

"oh help me bohoho, sasuke-kun you think Im pretty right, naruto you think so too dont you, no one loves me waaaa" hinata said this in a baby's voice of corce this made everyone laugh harder and sakara furious, hinata started the poses again but at the same time it started to rain and this gave hinata an idea, hinata started to jump around shouting "MY HAIR,MY UGLY PINK HAIR,IT LOOKS EVEN WORSE THAN BEFORE" at this statement hinata stood still because she was laughing but as soon as she did sakara jumped her and pined her to the floor and shouted "YOU BITCH".

Hinata smirked a similar smirk to sasuke and said "jour just jealous"

"jealous, jealous of what" sakara spat back

" well for one that Im closer to sasuke than you and second Im prettier than you and third Im stronger than you and fourth i haven't got a flat chest like you" then hinata smirked again.

after hearing her speech everyone turned to look at sasuke "what" was his reply to there stares "you created a monster" naruto shouted "well it was only half my fault" then he smirked at naruto's face everyone else just shook there head thinking the same thing 'Typical all of a sudden there attention was caught by sakara flying threw the air and hitting a building then hinata flying after her and punching her then jumping back as sakara charged, it didnt take long for everyone to realize what happened sakara and hinata were still arguing with each other when sakara punched hinata and cut her lip, hinata then kicked her making sakara fly back and there guessing that's what happened.

The fighting continued until naruto grabbed hold of sakara and sasuke jumped out the window and grabbed hinata both girls had cuts and bruises all over them and were about to use jutsu's until the boys grabbed them restraining them, the girls calmed down and it went silent until naruto made a comment.

"hinata you've spent to much time with sasuke you aren't allowed to do that any more"

This ticked hinata and sasuke off at the same time they both shouted "SHUT UP DOPE" but then sasuke shut up but hinata cared on "YOU CANT CONTROL MY LIFE THAT'S FOR ME TO DECIDE,NO ONE CAN STOP ME FROM HANGING OUT WITH WHO I WANT WHEN I WANT ESPECIALLY NOT SOME BLOND GOOF BALL"

this shocked everyone so much that both naruto and sasuke loosened there hold on the girls witch meant that both girls dived for each other but instead using weapons they just punched and rolled around in the mud that had formed during the rain storm everyone just stood and watched the only thing said was "those two girls spend to much time with ether sasuke or naruto there both to stubborn" everyone else besides the boys in question nodded then turned to watch well it was a free mud-fight and that was a rare thing.

This is a one shot just something random i started writing hope you enjoy plz ignor any spelling im a bit dislecsic and review.


End file.
